


Ничего хорошего

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, harryseverus2018_5lvlmidi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Снейп возвращается в прошлое с намерением все исправить





	Ничего хорошего

На перроне толпились волшебники, провожающие детей в Хогвартс.

По рыжим волосам Снейп легко определил представителей семейства Уизли; заметил светлые макушки Малфоев и узнал Поттера: все те же круглые очки на носу и встрепанные волосы. Он что-то говорил, склонившись к своему сыну, рядом стояла Джинни Уизли и держала за руку рыжую девочку.

— Его дочь очень похожа на тебя. Нормальная семья. Уверен, он счастлив, — тихо пробормотал Снейп себе под нос.

Поттер закончил читать свои наставления, посадил сыновей в поезд и начал кривляться под их окном, размахивая руками и дурачась. Его одернула жена, тот сразу же принял вид благопристойного отца семейства и отошел к Рону Уизли, который мялся рядом с недовольной Грейнджер.

— Что плохого в том, что Поттер предпочел спокойную жизнь? — уже чуть более раздраженным тоном сказал Снейп. — Одни и те же друзья на протяжении десятилетий, все та же проблема — идиотизм волшебников, считающих его героем, а не жертвой. Одна и та же работа все эти годы. Этого стоило ожидать — ему хватило приключений во время учебы. Сейчас он тот, кем и должен был стать, если бы Дамблдор не расписал тогда сценарий его жизни. Без руководящей руки Поттер — обычная серая посредственность. И не спорь со мной! Это так и есть.

Раздался предупреждающий гудок.

Снейп вздрогнул от неожиданности и продолжил свой спор с невидимым собеседником.

Невидимым для других — но не для него.

— Да, именно старательный и послушный исполнитель. Не пытайся возразить, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Поезд отправился, перрон опустел. 

Гарри Поттер с семьей аппарировали прочь одними из последних. А Снейп остановился среди толпы с отсутствующим видом, продолжая вполголоса разговаривать с кем-то, видимым лишь ему.

— Согласен, он остался на месте в своем развитии как маг. Никакого прогресса. Но нет никакого прогресса и во всем магическом мире, честно говоря. Потому что маги деградируют. Так не лучше ли оставить все как есть? Зачем взваливать на плечи твоего сына ответственность за них? Пусть все катится к дракклам! Он счастлив в этой своей скучной обыденности, я уверен!

В голосе Снейпа ясно слышалось отчаяние.

— Я спасал его задницу несметное количество раз! Этот кретин сам распорядился своей жизнью! Если ему нравится оставаться кретином под каблуком у жены, если он готов быть мальчиком на побегушках у Министра, это его дело! Его жизнь! Он имеет право устраивать ее так, как считает нужным! Он должен быть счастлив в своей тесном семейном гнезде! Так почему ты не оставишь меня в покое, Лили? Он счастлив! Все! Я выполнил данную тогда клятву, как сумел!

Последние слова Снейп практически проорал, и несколько прохожих шарахнулись в стороны, глядя на него, как на городского сумасшедшего.

Призрак Лили прошел сквозь прохожих, заставив их недоуменно оглянуться, — словно они тоже почувствовали его присутствие, — и посмотрел на него укоризненно. Снейп сел на лавочку и закрыл лицо руками, сгорбившись.

— Прости... Я опять потерял контроль. Это не та жизнь, которую ты хотела для своего сына, верно? — глухо сказал он и посмотрел искоса на призрак.  
Лили кивнула, подтверждая его слова.

— Не обращай внимания на меня, Лили. Наверное, мне просто страшно. Даже если я поверну время вспять — в этом мире ничего не изменится. Лили, ты ведь понимаешь это? Мы не сможем изменить прошлое. Петля не образуется при столь далеком скачке назад. Не замкнется временная ветка — из-за слишком сильного вмешательства создастся парадокс. Ритуал подразумевает изменения, которые создадут другую реальность, параллельную этой, — и да, та реальность пойдет по иному пути, стоит мне там оказаться. Но ведь здесь все останется по-прежнему. А возможно, эта реальность и вовсе разрушится... Так для чего это все, Лили? Зачем плодить жестокие и бессмысленные миры? Не факт, что мои действия там повернут ход истории в благоприятное русло... Вдруг я сделаю лишь хуже? 

Полупрозрачная Лили грустно улыбнулась и провела рукой по его плечу.

— Я чувствую твои прикосновения, Лили. Они как легкий прохладный ветерок. Наверное, я должен немедленно ухватиться за возможность вернуться и сделать все для того, чтобы ты осталась в живых... Хотя бы там, в другой реальности. Но что случится, если в живых останется и Темный Лорд? Тот мир утонет в крови. И тебе придется жить в нем! Потому что я не уверен, удастся ли мне в одиночку устранить угрозу! — опять повысил голос Снейп.

Лили улыбнулась все с той же бесконечной грустью во взгляде и провела рукой уже по его щеке.

— Ты ведь не успокоишься, пока я не сделаю это, упрямая женщина?

Лили коротко кивнула.

— Хорошо, я проведу ритуал. Сегодня же, — он с болью посмотрел в ее полупрозрачное лицо и признался: — За эти годы я так привык к тебе. В прошлом... вернее, в той реальности, которую мы собираемся создать — ты будешь другой... Я не смогу любить ту, другую Лили. В моем сердце останешься только ты. Всегда. Я не смогу полюбить больше никого!

Лили снова мягко улыбнулась и приложила призрачный палец к его губам.

Снейп прикрыл глаза, еще немного посидел, успокаиваясь, и решительно поднялся.

— Ты всегда была ужасно упрямой... бесполезны мои попытки спорить или пытаться убедить тебя в чем-либо... Пойдем. Нужно начать подготовку немедленно, чтобы успеть до полуночи, — и в тот же миг аппарировал.

Призрак медленно растворился в воздухе.

Ритуал, который они запланировали, Снейп решил проводить в Годриковой Лощине. Где все началось, пусть там и закончится.

Он выбрал место — небольшой ровный участок, скрытый кустами от посторонних глаз, невдалеке от дома Поттеров. Наложил вокруг него чары отвлечения внимания, расчистил заклинанием и превратил в гладкую плиту без единой трещинки. Затем надрезал себе запястье и принялся рисовать руны своей кровью, следуя подсказкам призрака. 

Когда все было готово, Снейп сел в центре рисунка и стал дожидаться полуночи. 

Лили тоже замерла неподвижно чуть в стороне.

— Я рад, что ты была рядом все эти годы, — сказал Снейп.

Впервые он увидел Лили, когда умер в Визжащей Хижине: его посмертие оказалось тем местом под деревом, где он увидел ее впервые. И Лили в этом посмертии была почти такая же, какой он ее помнил: прекрасная, лучащаяся безграничной добротой, вся в белом.

Но радость от встречи была недолгой: Лили гневно толкнула его в грудь.

— Ты не сдержал клятву, которую дал мне! — упрекнула его она.

— Я сдержал! — возмутился Снейп. — Я защищал твоего сына, как мог.

— Ты сдержал обет, данный Дамблдору, — сказала Лили. — Но не ту клятву, которую принес мне!

— Я сдерж... — начал было Снейп и замолчал, не договорив.

Он вдруг вспомнил.

Да, он клялся Лили в том, что сделает все возможное, чтобы ее сын был жив и счастлив. Как он мог забыть это?

Он встретился с ней раньше, чем с Дамблдором. Рассказал ей о Пророчестве, умолял уехать прочь из Британии. И Лили взяла с него клятву, что в случае, если случится что-либо с ней, или с Поттером, или с ними обоими — он не бросит ее сына.

Почему он забыл об этом? Ах, да... В тот же вечер он наткнулся в темном переулке Лютного на Поттера и Блэка, которые самозабвенно целовались, чуть ли не выпрыгивая из штанов. Блэк, заметив, что за ними наблюдают, наложил на него и на Лили корявый Обливиейт — все произошло слишком быстро, Снейп просто не успел защититься сам и защитить ее...

Воспоминания одного прожитого дня ушли в небытие и полное забвение. А с ними — и клятва, данная им Лили. Он забыл, что они помирились, и что договорились предпринять для спасения ребенка. 

Лили об их последнем разговоре тоже не помнила.

Но там, за Гранью, вернулось в его разум все забытое: клятву следовало исполнить, и смерть не была достаточным оправданием для ее невыполнения.

И Лили вернула Снейпа в мир живых.

Он прятался в маггловском мире, и все эти годы она неотлучно находилась рядом в виде безмолвного призрака. 

Честно говоря, Снейп считал, что свою клятву худо-бедно, но выполнил: Поттер должен был быть счастливым — потому что выглядел счастливым. Вмешиваться в его жизнь Снейпу не хотелось. 

Но Лили считала иначе.

Среди живых ее мог видеть только Снейп и они прекрасно общались при помощи взглядов и жестов. Со временем Снейп научился читать по губам — но опять же ей понадобились годы на то, чтобы уговорить его совершить безумный поступок — провести ритуал с безвозвратным путешествием в прошлое.

А для этого нужно было умереть. 

— Из этого не получится ничего хорошего, я уверен, — сказал он тихо.

Лили пожала плечами, как бы говоря: кто может знать?

— А еще мне жаль расставаться с тобой... 

Узкая ладонь легким сквозняком прикоснулась к его груди, губы шевельнулись, безмолвно что-то произнеся.

— Ты говоришь, что останешься в моем сердце навсегда?

Лили утвердительно кивнула и указала на часы. Снейп понимающе улыбнулся:

— Верно, почти полночь... Пора.

Ритуал был длинным, мучительным и кровавым. От окончательной потери сознания Снейпа удерживала невероятная сила воли и вид лучшей подруги, которая беззвучно произносила заклинания — а он читал по ее губам и повторял за ней, не вникая в смысл произнесенных слов. 

А потом заключительный аккорд ритуала — рана в сердце, которую он нанес себе сам. 

Последнее, что Снейп увидел, умирая — как Лили наклонилась и прикоснулась губами к его открытой ране. Светлая дымка вылетела из призрачного рта и исчезла в развороченной груди.

Мир потемнел...

Очнулся Снейп на том же месте, дрожа от холода. 

— Лили? — тихо позвал он и оглянулся вокруг. 

Никого.

— Лили...

Он ощупал свою грудь — только шрам от плохо затянувшейся раны. И кожа вокруг него... чуть холоднее, чем должна бы быть у человека. Снейп искренне пожелал, чтобы последнее его видение оказалось правдой — и та часть Лили, которую она захотела отправить вместе с ним, осталась в его сердце. 

Он поднялся на ноги, оглянулся, наколдовал Темпус и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, посмотрев на дату.

Ритуал сработал.

***

 

Первым делом Снейп отправился к своему маггловскому дому — если ему не изменяла память, он обычно торчал в ставке у Темного Лорда в это время. Следовательно, его двойник из этого времени сейчас там же. Стоит устроить какой-нибудь небольшой взрыв в лаборатории — чтобы заставить двойника остаться дома сегодня, разгребать последствия. А он тем временем сам поговорит с Лили. 

Снейп быстро осуществил задуманное а также скрыл возможные следы воровства у самого себя: он взял некоторые ингредиенты, качественное Оборотное и собрал в ванной волосы своей молодой версии. 

Потому что сейчас, вернувшись в прошлое, он выглядел даже старше своих шестидесяти: седой изможденный старик с потухшим взглядом; потрепанный жизнью настолько, что казался смертельно больным.

Или просто-напросто он выглядел немного безумцем. И это было гораздо ближе к действительности...

 

Лили поджимала губы — точь-в-точь, как Петунья! — и смотрела на него осуждающе. 

— Я бы простила тебя, Сев, но твое увлечение темными искусствами... это неправильно! Ты должен немедленно прекратить это!

— И это мне говорит мать, которая позволяет своему ребенку играть с темным существом. Звучит несколько лицемерно, не находишь?

Он больше не чувствовал той нежности и бесконечной любви к ней: все это отсталость с той Лили, которая была рядом с ним в виде призрака долгие годы. Или будет? Все смешалось: прошлое, настоящее и будущее.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Люпин. Он оборотень. Темная тварь, если верить классификации магических существ. И тем не менее, он остается твоим другом, в отличие от меня. Хотя я всего лишь стремлюсь к знаниям.

— Ты связался с приспешниками Волдеморта!

В прошлый раз они с Лили разговаривали иначе: он оправдывался и извинялся, она благосклонно прощала. Неужели он настолько изменился? 

Или это она другая? Или...

Или он настолько изменился?

— Ты разговариваешь сейчас, как твоя сестра: она так же нетерпима и склонна к поспешным выводам. И она, как и ты, не признает иного мнения, кроме своего, единственно правильного, — немного невпопад сказал он.

— Ты несправедлив.

— Хорошо, оставим бесполезный спор, он ни к чему не приведет. Я встретился с тобой не для того, чтобы выслушивать беспочвенные обвинения, а чтобы предупредить: твой сын в опасности, а вместе с ним и вы все. Темный Лорд услышал пророчество, в котором предрекают его гибель от руки ребенка, родившегося на исходе седьмого месяца. Он решил, что речь идет о твоем сыне и собирается его убить.

— Какие глупости! — фыркнула Лили. — Кто в здравом уме пойдет на это?

— Ты можешь не верить, но это правда. Уезжай из страны, Лили. Один из твоих друзей перешел на сторону Лорда. 

— Я не верю тебе!

— Как хочешь. Можешь не верить. Продолжай жить, как жила: и в один прекрасный день в ваш дом нагрянет Темный Лорд. Против истинного Пророчества бессилен даже он, поэтому твой сын останется в живых, а вот ты и Поттер — погибнете, если ничего не предпринять, в этом нет сомнений. Возможно, Блэк тоже погибнет, — он ни за что не оставит своего любовника в беде. Петтигрю — предатель; Люпин — оборотень, ему никто не позволит забрать ребенка. Твоего сына отправят к Петунье — и напомни-ка мне, есть ли у нее причины относиться к нему хорошо после того, что устроил твой муженек на ее свадьбе? Ты можешь не верить моим словам, но я прошу тебя, Лили: уезжай. Не говори никому, куда уедешь.

Даже мужу. Он сейчас лижется с Блэком за углом, он тебе не защита.

— С Блэком? — Лили заметно злилась. — О чем ты говоришь, Снейп? Вообще бред какой-то! Они друзья. Обычные друзья!

— Пойдем со мной, и ты сама убедишься, какие они друзья. И насколько близки. Но пообещай мне, что уедешь прочь из Англии вместе с сыном. Нет, не обещай — поклянись! Ты по-прежнему дорога мне, Лили, я не хочу твоей смерти.

— Я согласна.

Она немного подумала и добавила:

— Тогда и ты мне поклянись, Сев. Поклянись, что если мой сын останется сиротой, ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы он остался в живых и жил счастливо.

— Я клянусь, что сделаю все возможное для этого.

Блэк и Поттер действительно страстно лизались в подворотне позади бара. И, заметив Снейпа и Лили, отреагировали одинаково: синхронно бросили в них Обливиейты. 

Но в этот раз Снейп был готов к нападению:

— Протего!

Лили стояла, как громом пораженная.

— Джеймс, как ты мог? Сириус? И давно вы... Не хочу тебя больше видеть! — крикнула она отчаянно и поспешно аппарировала.

Поттер аппарировал вслед за ней. А Блэк набросился на Снейпа с кулаками.

У Снейпа, с его изрядно пошатнувшимся здоровьем, не было и малейшего шанса победить в рукопашной молодого и здорового Блэка, полного дурной силы и слепой ярости. Стоило ли удивляться, что вскоре он лежал в грязи, придавленный тяжелым телом, с разбитым лицом и сломанными ребрами?

— У тебя стоит, Блэк. Неужели на меня? Как низко ты пал!

— А ты и хотел бы, да, Нюниус? Да вот на твою постную рожу и у тролля бы не встало! Ублюдок! Как ты нас выследил? Когда успел доложить Лили? Я убью тебя, мразь!

— Мечтай, говнюк, — презрительно скривился Снейп. — Это не так-то просто.

Он ударил Блэка лбом в нос и тот на короткое мгновение потерял концентрацию — что позволило Снейпу ловко вывернуть руку и выхватить палочку.

— Ступефай!

Блэк застыл.

Снейп встал, очистил себя от грязи и снисходительно сказал на прощанье, погладив выпуклость у Блэка между ног:

— Поттер аппарировал достаточно давно. Твой член отреагировал на меня, Блэк. Тебя возбуждает драка? Меня тоже. Я мог бы трахнуть тебя сейчас, но... Совать свой член в тебя после Поттера? Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. До встречи, Блэк.

Он поспешно аппарировал, со злостью отмечая, что тоже возбудился. На Блэка! Чертово тело столько лет ничего не желало после укуса Нагини — и вот вдруг... Проклятье.

Ему пришлось поспешить и убраться прочь, подальше от шлюховатого Блэка, который так бесстыдно прижимался к нему пахом — потому что эффект Оборотного зелья вот-вот должен был сойти на нет.

***

 

Лачугу, в которой Темный Лорд спрятал Воскрешающий камень с крестражем, Снейп спалил Адским пламенем. Этим поступком он продлил жизнь Дамблдору в будущем — осознав это, Снейп подумал, что неплохо бы спасти жизни и других волшебников, он хорошо помнил хронологию нападений Пожирателей. Кто знает, может, это зачтется ему в посмертии?

Все возможные места, где можно было встретить Блэка или Поттера, Снейп тоже помнил прекрасно.

***

 

— Блэк.

— Скройся с глаз, ублюдок.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, можешь не сомневаться. Говнюк.

— Мало я тебе всыпал в прошлый раз. Хочешь добавки, урод?

— В следующий раз, Блэк, я поставлю тебя раком. Но сегодня я по делу, удовольствия потом, потерпи. Слушай меня внимательно, псина: завтра ночью планируется рейд Пожирателей на поместье Маккиннонов. 

— Пытаешься заманить в ловушку?

— Хочу спасти невинных людей, идиот! Если ты мне не поверишь и они погибнут, эти смерти останутся на твоей совести. А сам ты останешься дебилом! Решай сам, что будешь делать: спасать этих людей или трахаться с Поттером. 

— Нарываешься, Снейп!

— Отсоси, Блэк!

— Размечтался! Скорее ты мне отсосешь!

— Соси у себя сам, кретин!

— Убью!

Они опять подрались.

И опять у Блэка во время драки встал член.

У Снейпа, как ни странно, тоже.

У поместья Маккиннонов Пожирателей ждали авроры.

А сумевших сбежать Пожирателей ждало Круцио впавшего в безумие Волдеморта. Снейп предпочел опять устроить небольшой взрыв в лаборатории своего дома — и получить наказание от Волдеморта вместо своего двойника.

***

 

— Прюэтты. Нападут через три дня, около полуночи. Сможешь удержать эту сложную информацию в башке, Блэк?

— Снейп!

— Надо же, ты вспомнил мою фамилию! Туп, но не безнадежен.

— О, Мерлин, как же хочется съездить тебе по морде! 

— Отсоси.

— Ты только об этом и мечтаешь, да? Забудь, Нюниус, мой рот творит чудеса — но они не для тебя.

— Твоя пасть творит одни непотребства.

— А теперь расскажи мне, как ты мечтаешь об этих непотребствах!

— Озабоченный кретин.

— Да, я такой! Рассказать, как я забочусь о других?

— Расскажи это своей дохлой бабушке.

— Да ладно, Снейп, признай, что ты мечтаешь обо мне!

— Я мечтаю расквасить тебе рожу!

— Я готов!

Да, опять драка.

И опять они возбужденно терлись членами в процессе...

Братья Прюэтты остались в живых. Снейп на очередном собрании Пожирателей получил двойную порцию Круцио — недостаточно низко склонился перед Темным Лордом, слишко дерзко на него посмотрел.

***

 

— Кто в этот раз, Снейп?

— Эдгар Боунс. Темный Лорд собирается уничтожить всю его семью. Сегодня на рассвете.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, Снейп.

— Не твое дело, Блэк. Убирайся.

— Не могу. Привык, что каждая наша встреча заканчивается дракой. 

— Вставшим членом, ты хотел сказать?

— Ага, и это тоже. И член встает каждый раз не только у меня, ты заметил?

— Еще бы не заметить...

— Снейп, пиздить тебя такого я не смогу. Что я, зверь, что ли? Давай просто подрочим друг другу, без затей?

— Почему бы и нет? Можешь даже отсосать, я сегодня добрый.

— Ты сегодня говнюк, Нюниус. Впрочем, как и всегда. Откуда у тебя эти страшные шрамы на шее?

— Ты вроде собирался мне отдрочить? Вот и дрочи молча.

— Точно говнюк... Нежнее, нежнее его ласкай! Впервые чужой член в руках держишь? Блядь... Снейп, ты что, серьезно? Ох... да, да, вот так, правильно, чуть быстрее, еще быстрее... Бляяя...

Блэк кончал, грязно ругаясь и кусая губы. Лицо его было... несколько притягательным в этот момент. Возможно, даже чуть-чуть симпатичным. Совсем немного.

Член Снейпа впервые оказался в чужих руках. Ему впервые в жизни отдрочил кто-то другой. И это было...

Это было странно, непривычно и приятно. 

Очередное Круцио от Лорда даже показалось не таким уж и сильным. Может, он просто настолько к ним привык? И в той жизни, и в этой...

Брат Амелии Боунс вовремя уехал из Британии со всей своей семьей. Ряды Пожирателей поредели еще больше.

***

 

— Кто?

— Лонгботтомы.

— Успеем отдрочить друг другу?

— Успеешь мне даже отсосать. Приступай.

— Да ты наглеешь с каждым днем, Снейп!

— Закрой свой рот и начинай дрочить.

— Засранец... О да, так! Так, Снейп! Еще! Мерлин, а я тебя кое-чему хорошему научил!

— Тебя бы еще ато научил затыкаться в нужный момент...

— Снейп, а давай член к члену — и в два кулака? Вместе?

— А давай...

Сколько еще ему той жизни осталось, почему бы и не попробовать? С другим человеком, так близко, почти объятия...

Почти не одинок.

Да, Снейп знал, что ничего хорошего из всего этого не выйдет — да он и не ждал ничего...

Ничего — в смысле хорошего.

Лонгботтомы не попали в больницу Святого Мунго — но надолго в палате для буйных оказалась Беллатрикс. Ранили Авггусту, когда она прикрывала собой ребенка. Обоих Лестрейнджей убили. 

Темный Лорд раздавал все больше Круцио. И все глубже погружался в безумие.

***

 

— На Хэллоуин. Ребенок Поттера.

— Что? Гарри? 

— Поторопись, Блэк. Он хочет убить ребенка. 

— Нас мало...

— Я иду с вами.

***

 

— Ты спас меня от смерти сегодня, Нюниус. Что ты хочешь в счет Долга Жизни?

— Отсоси. 

— Принято. Я готов тебе отсосать в уплату Долга жизни! Магия будет мне свидетель!

Снейп тихо выругался: чертова несдержанность, и кто же его дернул за язык? Блэк — выходец из старого темного рода, настоящим гриффиндорцем в Хогвартсе он мог разве что притворяться.

Волшебники очень не любят оставаться в долгу, особенно чистокровные. Тем более, если это Долг жизни. Существует масса уловок, чтобы при минимальных потерях избавиться от него.

И только что Блэк воспользовался одной из них. И Снейп так глупо попался!

— Я пошутил, Блэк. 

— Поздно, Снейп. Снимай штаны!

***

 

— Неужели... Ты... Ты позволишь мне, Снейп? Позволишь быть сверху? — удивился Блэк.

Глупый молодой идиот. Он не представляет, как могут болеть кости от последствий Круцио — ему только и остается, что лежать. Каждое движение причиняет боль.

И попытаться получить хоть немного удовольствия, несмотря на то, что он знает: ничего хорошего от Блэка не не стоит ждать. Особенно от Блэка. Хотя дрочил он неплохо.

Блэк растягивал анус Снейпа на удивление осторожно. Бережно гладил бока, целовал шею, даже пытался сдерживаться вначале, но потом неумолимо набрал темп. Снейп чувствовал непривычное наслаждение, смешанное с болью. Член, который долбил его сзади, руки, что грубо дрочили спереди — и все это дарило такие непривычные, такие яркие ощущения! 

Но почему-то одного члена казалось мало.

Интересно, а как они трахаются с Поттером? Хотелось бы посмотреть...

А возможно, и не только посмотреть — что ему терять, в самом-то деле? Перед смпртью не надышишься...

***

 

Поттер сидел в баре и методично напивался.

Что ж, его можно было понять.

— Лили исчезла вместе с Гарри и я не могу ее найти. Это ты во всем виноват, Снейп! Сальноволосый ублюдок, ты так и не смог смириться с тем, что она любит тебя, а не меня!

— А ты, Поттер? Ты любишь ее? Не Блэка? Или пытаешься усидеть на двух стульях любой ценой? Бросить Обливиэйтом в жену, которая застала тебя с любовником — это так по-гриффиндорски!

Поттер отодвинул от себя стакан и посмотрел на Снейпа неожиданно трезвым взглядом.

— Знаешь, Снейп... Я неожиданно понял, что ты чувствовал тогда, на озере, когда мы... В общем, думаю, тогда я почувствовал то же самое. Ты мстишь? Забираешь все то, чем я дорожу? Жену, сына... Да, мы действительно были теми еще говнюками в школе, Снейп, и я очень жалею об этом. Прими мои извинения. Мне жаль. Прости, если сможешь. Но не надо мстить. Это низко.

— Я не мстил — просто так получилось. И я давно вас простил, — пожал плечами Снейп и махнул Тому, чтобы тот принес огневиски и ему. — Когда по своей воле вляпываешься на службу к безумцу, который раскидывается Круцио направо и налево, поневоле начинаешь иначе относиться к школьным обидчикам. Чем вы могли меня напугать тогда, безмозглые сопляки? Разве что оборотнем. Но я и сам сглупил: надо было донести на него в Попечительский Совет, зря я повелся на уговоры Дамблдора. Дурак был. Вот Люпину я не прочь отомстить сейчас, если честно.

— А давай, ты остановишь свою месть на нас с Сириусом? Оставь Ремуса в покое, прошу тебя, — тихо попросил Поттер. — Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно. Или отдам все, что угодно... даже семейный артефакт. 

Что же с него взять, с неудачника, которого бросила жена? Напился до такой степени, что начал разбрасываться семейными реликвиями налево и направо? Безмозглый идиот, не умнее Блэка.

Снейп вспомнил, как самозабвенно сосал его член Блэк всего несколько часов назад. А почему бы и нет? 

— Дашь отыметь тебя в зад? — спросил Снейп.

Реакция оказалась предсказуемой: Поттер закашлялся, чуть не свалился со стула и уставился на него с таким удивлением, словно вживую увидел Мерлина.

— Чего? Меня? Ты?

— Да, я тебя, — Снейп отпил виски и повернулся к Поттеру, ожидая его ответа.

— Но я не... — тот осекся на полуслове и замолчал, явно что-то обдумывая.

— Мы можем позвать и Блэка на нашу с тобой вечеринку, — сказал Снейп, подбавив яда в свои слоаа. — Он хорошо сосет. Да и трахает не хуже, мне понравилось.

Поттер вскинулся и уставился на Снейпа удивленно.

— Ты... — проговорил он. — Ты... Сириус бы никогда!

— Я спас вчера его задницу от парочки Пожирателей, и он предпочел, что лучше отсосать, чем признать Долг Жизни передо мной. Как я мог устоять? Сириус Блэк, чистокровный красавчик, любимец девушек и подстилка Поттера, на коленях передо мной и с моим членом во рту! Незабываемое зрелище, должен сказать. Его член в моей дырке тоже неплохо чувствовался. Но я хочу трахнуть тебя.

Поттер посмотрел на него неожиданно трезвым взглядом.

— Я согласен, Снейп. Но прежде хочу посмотреть. На вас с Сириусом. На тебя под ним.

— Да сколько угодно, Поттер.

***

 

Поттер оказался неожиданно податливым. И гибким. 

И похотливым до невозможности. 

Снейп трахал его долго и с удовольствием, потом его заменил Блэк, потом они вместе трахали Снейпа — двумя членами в одну его дырку, и он почувствовал себя наконец-то цельным.

И как же это хорошо, когда о тебе заботятся в четыре руки! Когда ласкают так, словно он нечто ценное и хрупкое, что стоит беречь. Он вернулся в прошлое, чтобы исправить кое-что — и умереть. 

Умереть от наслаждения — тоже хорошая цель.

***

 

Патронус в виде серебристой лани проговорил голосом Снейпа:

— Темный Лорд пошел на Хогвартс.

И рассеялся в воздухе. 

Пришло время последней битвы. Волдеморт должен был умереть окончательно, крестражи Снейп успел уничтожить. Все, кроме Нагини. Которая...

Нагини бросилась на его двойника.

Снейп рванул ему на помощь, вкладывая в Сектумсемпру всю боль прошлой несостоявшейся жизни, всю накопившуюся за это время ярость, всю мощь своей магии, превращая волшебную змею в десятки изрезанных, слабо шевелящихся кусков...

Но он все равно не успел.

Лицо его молодой версии — его, его собственное лицо! — было запрокинуто вверх. И в темных тускнеющих глазах отражались проплывающие над ними облака.

Снейп попытался зажать ужасающе огромную рану на шее, уже понимая, насколько это бесполезно: кровь уже почти не хлестала из нее, а вытекала слабыми толчками вместе с последними ударами сердца. Губы посинели, стали почти черными от сильнейшего яда. Мерлин, почему он не подумал дать своему двойнику противоядие? 

Потому что некоторые вещи должны оставаться неизменными. Во всех мирах, во всех Вселенных.

Снейп склонился над умирающим и всмотрелся в некрасивое молодое лицо самого себя. Странное дело — ему казалось, что с каждым ударом сердца ему становилось все легче дышать, уходила боль в спине и суставах, прояснялось зрение и становился лучше слух — он даже уловил чьи-то шаги, приближающиеся к ним. И поспешно наложил на себя заклинание невидимости, отойдя в сторону.

— Снейп! Нет! — в голосе Блэка, подбежавшего к телу и бросившегося перед ним на колени, явно слышались боль и отчаяние.

Снейп замер.

— Нюньчик, хороший мой... Говнюк, как ты позволил с собой это сделать! Ты не смеешь подохнуть так бездарно! Очнись, ублюдок! Очнись сейчас же, не то я...

— Сириус, он мертв, — тихо сказал подошедший сзади Поттер. — Битва закончилась, Волдеморт мертв, мы победили. Снейп... Сириус, слишком поздно...

— Я найду некроманта! Этот ублюдок опять все сделал по-своему — но так не будет, Джеймс, будет по-моему! Я его подниму из мертвых, гребаного ублюдка, я не дам ему уйти, я же его люблю, подлую скотину, он не имеет права поступать так со мной! С нами...

— Я тоже его люблю, Сириус... любил...

Снейп постарался отойти подальше, прочь от этих двоих — и сделать это как можно более бесшумно, не привлекая внимания, оставив их оплакивать тело его двойника. 

Сентиментальные, излишне эмоциональные гриффиндорцы. И кого же теперь стоило прозвать Нюниусами? Лить слезы над ним, вот уж точно идиоты!

Почему-то немилосердно жгло под веками и крутило в носу — наверное, в пылу сражения песок попал в глаза и надышался дымом от пепелищ...

Это он должен был лежать там, мертвый, с разорванным горлом. 

Это он должен был умереть — потому что отжил свое, и там, за Гранью, его ждала та, другая Лили, которая так долго оставалась рядом с ним...

Все неправильно.

Все не так.

Ничего хорошего, как он и предполагал. И Снейп подразумевал вовсе не Волдеморта, думая об этом...

***

 

Австралия — рай для зельевара. Как маггловская, так и магическая.

Сотни видов насекомых, необычные растения, странные животные. 

Он сбежал так далеко, как только смог.

Но его нашли.

— Думал, самый умный, да? 

Блэк и Поттер. В Австралии. 

— Ничего хорошего из твоего побега не вышло, сам видишь, от нас не сбежишь. Собирай манатки, Снейп. Мы раскусили тебя, — Блэк потирал кулаки, явно готовясь к мордобою.

— И научишь нас, как можно сделать настолько идеального клона, — улыбался Поттер. — И да, никуда тебе больше от нас не сбежать.

Жить вместе, втроем — ничего хорошего в этом нет. Сейчас.

Но, возможно, все хорошее еще ждет впереди?


End file.
